


Sick hours

by IrlOikawaToru (DramaticBlue)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Iwa really said oiks youre an idiot, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot, Oop theyre soft and dumb, POV Oikawa Tooru, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Sick Oikawa Tooru, Sickfic, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Sunflower and rose are back at it again, Who goes to school when theyre sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/IrlOikawaToru
Summary: Oikawa despite being sick, decided to go to school to bother his boyfriend Iwaizumi. Of course, Iwaizumi didn't share the same thoughts about that.----Oikawa, undeniably, is sick. Yet, he still went to school, covering his face with a mask to keep others from getting sick with the cold he came down with.His mom had warned him too, not to go out into the rain without a coat, but he heard desperate little meows coming from the alley near his house— was he just supposed to ignore them. Nope, he wasn't. So he went outside into the pouring rain without a coat or anything to cover him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Sick hours

Oikawa, undeniably, is sick. Yet, he still went to school, covering his face with a mask to keep others from getting sick with the cold he came down with. 

His mom had warned him too, not to go out into the rain without a coat, but he heard desperate little meows coming from the alley near his house — was he just supposed to ignore them. Nope, he wasn't. So he went outside into the pouring rain without a coat or anything to cover him. 

He found three kittens and a mother cat, nursing under a soaked and damaged box. Finally after coaxing them out, which took 10 minutes with the rain pouring on him because he told his mom to not get close so the cats didn't startle away, he got them out!

He took them inside and well— he didn't get dried fast enough. The next morning, his throat was raw and his head was on fire. He couldn't seem to shake the coughing or sneezing either— but he still went to school to see his Iwa-chan.

Now here he is, helplessly resting his head against the desk, willing away a pounding headache as people talked around him. Does he regret this? No, not really. He wanted to see Iwaizumi, and plus it's just a cold. He took medicine before he left. In his eyes, he's golden.

Apparently that wasn't the same thought Iwaizumi had.

"You idiot." Was the first thing Iwaizumi said after approaching Oikawa, a glare adoring his features. His arms crossed, stance tense, as he kept a level glare.

"Don't be mean, Iwa-chan." He scolds lightly, wincing at how hoarse it came out. He cleared his throat, repeating his words with a bit more force, not missing the way Iwaizumis eyebrows creased in worry, his lips pursing.

"You're an idiot." He repeats, placing the back of his head in Oikawa's forehead, taking softly under his breath. "You should be at home." He finally settled on, glancing around the near empty classroom. There were a few people lingering, talking loudly with laughs.

Everyone was at lunch. Oikawa stayed behind due to his unwillingness to eat something with how he felt. He had a feeling anything he ate wouldn't stay down very long.

He peered up at Iwaizumi from where his head laid, grinning behind his mask even though his boyfriend couldn't see it. "Are you worried, Iwa-chan~?" He teased, grabbing Iwaizumis retreating hand.

He placed a kiss on it, the mask blocking it, not that he minded. 

"I-, yes you dimwit. Im worried. So go ask to go home. I'll check on you after school." Iwaizumi said, flushing a soft shade of pink at the act of affection.

Shaking his head, Oikawa stood up, ignoring the small stumble he had. "Where's the fun in that, Iwa-chan? Im okay anyways! I took medicine before i came here." 

"That—, that doesn't matter. You need to be resting.."

"Nwah, rose, I'll be okay. But, I'll ask. I do have a headache after all—" he hummed, gently cupping Iwaizumis cheek once he confirmed the others in the class weren't looking. "Thank you for the worry, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi huffed, bringing Oikawa closer, resting his cool forehead against the other warm one. "Of course I'd worry, sunflower. Now go home and rest up, okay? I'll visit after school to check on you."

Oikawa's eyes fluttered shut, a pleased grin hidden by the mask, as he whispered softly. "Alright, my baby.. I love you, Iwa-chan!" He says louder, pulling back from Iwaizumi, slipping his mask down for a second to send his boyfriend a blinding grin.

"I love you too." Iwaizumi replied, a grin of his own gracing his lips. He then casually shoved Oikawa towards the classroom door, ordering him to leave and rest.

"Okay okay, I'm going, rose, calm down!" He put his hands out, quickly skipping away with a light laugh.

He went home and was greeted by the happy kittens and mother cat, who looked better than they were in the rain, (Iwaizumi named one of the kittens Godzilla. Oikawa didn't have the heart to say no.)

Oikawa decided going to school was the best thing he did.

(Until Iwaizumi came to visit and lightly bopped Oikawa's head with a fond glare, scolding him for being "an idiot who doesn't know how to rest". Even then, Oikawa didn't regret it for a minute.)

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a sick fic with iwa being sick so now its oiks turn (nicknames and sick days)  
> Im also jusy in love with iwaoi  
> And nicknames  
> (Hi yes I included sunflower & rose again)
> 
> Sndhshjsndhd  
> Its a lil shorter than the other two fics but shh it's okay  
> I might make another part to show Iwaizumi caring for Oiks at home too (and seeing the kittens)
> 
> Anyways!!  
> Feedback as always is highly appreciated!!!


End file.
